Una estancia muy tentadora
by kasumi-chi
Summary: es una historia yaoi entre burn y gazelle , son compañeros de habitación con pensamientos muy lascivos ... que pasara con ellos dos?
1. 1El encuentro

burnxgazelle

el primer encuentro

Para el esa ma ana no era nada importante, otras personas podrian estar emocionadas, o un poco tristes, pero a Burn no le importaba que fuera el primer dia de coleguio de ese a norma del colegio, todos los alumnos ten an que quedarse a vivir en una residencia del colegio, asi que solo deberia dem s era como todos los a os, se instalaba, siempre con un compa ero de habitaci n nuevo, despues de instalarse tendria que ir a su clase, para saber con quien estar a y conocer a la eso ya lo habia hecho muchas veces , ya que era su tercer a o. Mientras se dirij a a la academia, vi a un chico de pelo blanco, que tenia muchas chicas a su alrededor, pero el parecia ignorarlas.  
Eso le record su problema, bueno, tampoco era tan malo, al fin y al cabo ser seguido por chicas siempre le hac a sentirse superior, pero podian llegar a ser muy molestas. Dejo de prestar atenci n al chico y sigio su camino.  
como pensaba la entrada se lleno de chicas cuando burn se acerco a de las chicas se acerco y le dijo:  
-Burn-sama, espero que este a o me toque en la misma habitacion que unted...-todas se quedaron asombradas al oir lo que dijo aquella ellas le propusieron lo mismo y todas empezaron a discutir.  
A burn le estaba empezando a molestar tanto grito, le gustaba que se pelearan po el pero, lo empezaba a molestar tantos grititos de ni a, y este para que se callaran les dijo:  
-Chicas, chicas...tranquilas are que la academia mos de una habitacion para que podamos estar todos juntos.-al oir eso las chicas empezaron a gritar de la emocion, y luego se callaron para seguirle al sabia que era imposible , y menos aun que le tocara con alguna de ellas, porque los dormitorios estaban divididos en chicos y chicas, aunque parecia que a las chicas le habia olvidado.  
Antes de dirijirse a su cuarto se fue a la clase, porque todos los estudiantes deberian conocer sus aulas y sus compa eros antes de nada, este se sento al final del todo, un tercio de las chicas que estaban con el en la entrada estaban en la misma clase, asi que se pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo mirandole.a mitad de la clase, el chico que vio en el camino para el colegio entro en la clase, y la profesora le presento como Gazelle Fuusuke.  
-este chico viene de intercambio con america, estara con nosotros esta a o, por favor haced que se sienta agusto.  
El chico era bastante guapo, y las chicas no tardaron en darse cuenta, no dejaban dev mirarle, e incluso alguna se ponia roja pensando en las fantasias que podrian hacer con aquel profesora le mando sentarse junto a chicas estubieron mirando hacia ellos dos todo el tiempo, seguramente iban a ser los chicos mas populares entre las chicas, y como estaban juntos , toda la atencion se juntaba en aquella esquina.  
A Burn no le molestaba que tambien miraran a Gazelle, tenia que reconocer que tambien era guapo, pero queria hacerle enfadar un poquito.A mitad de la clase se quito la sudadera que llevava , lebantando ligeramente la camiseta que tenia, dejando al descubierto parte de sus musculos muy bien trabajados. Al ver eso , las chicas gritaron euforicas , produciendo una cara de odio hacia todos sus compa eros , pero a Gazelle no le afecto nada. Eso le parecio raro , cualquier otro chico , le habria lanzado una mirada de odio por probocar asi a las chicas, pero el no reacciono.  
Cuando se acabaron las clases, Gazelle se dirijio a su cuarto, pero no solo , fue seguido por un ejercito de chicas de todas las el las ignoro y se dirijio a su lo mismo con Burn , tenia a un monton de chicas a su alrededor, pero esteles hacia mas caso, y hacia que se calleran a sus pies por cada cosa que llegar a su cuarto , les saludo y cerro la se dio la buelta, vio Gazelle, estaba sin camiseta tirado en su cama, y como estaba de frente se podian estraciar sus adominales, y se le veian ligeramente los se enrojeci , noto que el coraz n le latia muy r pido, era la primera vez que le pasaba eso.  
- Qu es esto? Por qu me siento asi?-penso Burn.  
Se hacerco despacio a su cama para no despertarle, al verle la cara, se enrojeci m s , su piel era muy blanca, y estaba indefenso. No podia controlarse, sus manos se mivian solas. Le desabrocho el pantal n , se los quito despacio para que no se diera cuenta.  
Cuando estaba solo en canzocillos, este se quito la camiseta, se puso encima de Gazelle , y le empezo a lamer los pezones, mientras el se masturbaba mirandole la cara. Gazelle no tardo mucho en encurecerse, y cuando lo noto se endurecio mas de lo que estaba, muy excitado se atrevi a mordelos con fuerza haciendo que el albino gimiera, al ver su expresi n , se corri y todo el semen cayo sobre el cuerpo de el albino haciendo que se despertara. 


	2. 2 Compañero de habitacion

ñero de habitación-

Cuando Gazelle se despertó tenia la cara ligeramente roja , por la sensación que sintió hace unos segundos. Abrió los ojos y vio la cara de un pelirrojo totalmente enrojecido, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era Burn , el chico que se sentaba a su lado. Debía de ser su nuevo compañero de habitación. Al darse cuenta de que tenia la cara y el cuerpo lleno de semen , empujo al pelirrojo , haciendo que se cayera al lanzo una mirada de odio, se levanto de la cama y se dirijió al baño. Burn en cambio se levanto del suelo y se metió en la cama.  
-Como e podido hacer eso?!-pensó Gazelle mientras se estaba lavando el no era el tipo de persona que hacia mas miraba el semen que se caía de su cuerpo mas caliente se ponía y eso le suponía un hacia fuera del baño, mirando si Burn seguía en la cama, y así era.  
Se sentó en una esquina de la ducha y empezó a tocarse, intentando liberarse un poco de la sensación que había sentido hace unos minutos. Se masturbaba pensando en las cosas que le había hecho.  
Se despertó al notar que tenia a Burn encima , pero por alguna razón no hizo nada, actuó como si no se diera cuenta.  
Se tocaba los pezones intentando revivir la sensación que Burn le había causado, mientras con la otra se tocaba la parte de abajo, imaginando como Burn le tocaba mientras le metía los dedos y le mordía los pezones cada vez mas dos se masturbaban mutuamente.  
Gazelle soltó un leve gemido , pero se ahogo con los ruidos del de que el se corriera se imagino la cara de Burn corriéndose, tendría la cara roja , una mirada lasciva y unos gemidos que se oirían desde la otra habitación, mientras decía:  
-ahhhh... ,...Ga..ze..llee... ,..me co...COOORRROOOOOOOOOO  
-ahh ...y yo Burn...mmm...AHHHH  
Gazelle se corrió , y se lavo el cuerpo, para que no quedara nada de semen.  
Tenia la cara roja, intento tranquilizarse un poco , pero no podía. Se puso una toalla en la parte de abajo , y otra en la cabeza e intento no mirar a Burn, para que no notara el color de su de los dos dijo nada mientras , Gazelle estaba en la habitación.  
Burn se salto la hora de la comida y la cena. Gazelle en la comida no tubo mas remedio que comer con las chicas que le rodeaban, y estuvo casi obligado a comer la comida que habían preparado la chicas, en realidad era para Burn , pero como no bajo a comer se lo dieron a Gazelle.  
En la cena , prácticamente no comió nada , no tenia hambre porque había comido mucho a la hora de comer , y , sobretodo porque intentaba escapar de las consiguió escapar de ellas, entro dentro de una de las clases, para que no pudieran la respiración ajitada,y estaba cansado de correr.  
-Como pueden correr tanto estas chicas, dios mio,ah...  
de repente entraron unos chicos, y se le quedaron mirando por un tiempo.  
-Por favor decidme que no sois admiradores o algo así.-dijo Gazelle entre risas  
los chicos se miraron entre ellos.  
-No, jeje tranquilo , no venimos a darte de comer-dijo uno de pelo verde  
-Se podría decir que somos admiradores de Burn-dijo otro de pelo blanco  
-Somos sus amigos y queremos saber que le pasa, porque seguro que tu lo sabes muy bien , ya que eres su nuevo compañero..-dijo otro de pelo marrón  
-Yo no le he hecho nada-dijo Gazelle

-A..si? pues porque no nos haces a nosotros lo que "no le has hecho" a el-dijo uno de pelo rojo

Se acercaron mas a Gazelle, casi le acorralaron , el de el pelo rojo se acerco mas y se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de Gazelle,  
y le dijo:  
-No te preocupes , es una broma , sabemos que no le as hecho nada- dijo con una sonrisa amable en el rostro  
-Seguramente estará con otra chica- dijo el de pelo verde  
-Nosotros somos sus colegas, el del pelo marrón es Nepper, el del pelo verde es Midorikawa,el del pelo blanco es Heat y yo soy Hiroto.  
-Y ya sabemos que tu eres Gazelle el nuevo compañero de habitación de Burn-dijo Heat  
-Como sabéis que soy su compañero?-pregunto Gazelle  
-...fácil..nos lo han dicho las chicas-dijo Midorikawa  
Después de eso , se despidieron , y Gazelle se fue a su cuarto. El sabia que no estaba con una chica se había quedado en su cuarto por  
vergüenza a lo que había hecho.  
Cuando Gazelle llego a su cuarto se encontró con muchas chicas a la puerta llamando a Burn para que saliera, pero se fueron al ver a Gazelle.  
Este entro en su cuarto, y vio a Burn en la cama, no se había movido desde que se dormido, con una expresión en la cara, la que parecía decir que dormir era la mejor sensación del mundo. En la parte de atrás de la cama estaba su ropa, se había desnudado ya que hacia mas le miraba más se enfadaba, dormía como si no hubiera pasado nada.Y eso no le paracía justo. Decidió gastarle una "bromita" a Burn en medio de la noche, y seguro que no volvería a dormir tan miro a Burn con una mirada muy lasciva, esa noche se les aria muuuyy larga.

* * *

perdón, no se si en el primer capitulo se pudo leer bien lo que ponía, vi que estaba mal , pero no me dejaron cambiarlo,espero que este esté mejor.


	3. 3 Una noche de venganza

NOCHE DE VENGANZA-

Antes de irse a dormir dejo un baso de agua en la mesilla de noche de Burn, este lo tomó , y se lo bebió.  
Pero lo que Burn no sabia era que tenia un afrodisíaco disuelto en el agua, y con eso Gazelle empezaría su noche  
de venganza.A media noche el afrodisíaco empezó a seguirlo efecto, Gazelle se dio cuenta que Burn se había excitado,  
mas que nada porque veía como se movía, mantener toda la noche los ojos abiertos había sido duro, pero valía la pena.  
Burn se levanto y se dirigió al baño, para poder solucionar el problema que tenia en la Burn se fue,  
Gazelle aprovecho a meterse en su cama. o de media hora , Burn regreso, se había corrido varias veces , pero no  
logro nada.  
Una vez en su cama , se dio cuenta de que Gazelle se había metido en su cama , intento despertarlo para que se fuera ,  
pero no lo logro, estaba profundamente dormido, así que como su pene le pedía correrse mas , y correrse en la cama del  
albino no le parecía bien, se empezó a masturbar. Al principio lo hacia con cuidado, pero luego empezó a hacerlo mas mucho  
mas rápido, incluso empezó a de repente se dio cuenta de que el no se estaba tocando a si mismo , es mas, se  
dio cuenta de que estaba atado, estaba tan concentrado en la sensación que estaba recibiendo que no se dio cuenta. Se encendió  
la luz y vio Gazelle encima suyo, estaba usando las dos manos, cada vez se lo hacia mas rápido. Cuando ya le faltaba poco  
para correrse, empezó a usar su boca, primero lamió la punta , haciendo que saliera el liquido pre-eyaculación. Luego lo  
chupo entero con mucha fuerza era como si se lo quisiera arrancar de su sitio, antes de correrse ,Burn intento advertirle a  
Gazelle de que se corría , pero no le dejó y le tapó la boca con un pañuelo. Gazelle sabía que se iba a correr , así que se  
preparo para tragárselo. Pero no se lo trago todo, usó una parte del semen que tenia en la boca para usarlo como vaselina.  
Burn vio como dejaba caer parte de su semen en su mano , y se enrojeció mucho. Gazelle se dio la vuelta para que pudiera ver  
como se metía los dedos llenos de su semen en el agujero. Gazelle también se enrojeció, le daba vergüenza hacer eso pero  
tenia terminar lo que había empezado. Con la otra mano, ato el pene de Burn para que no pudiera correrse, y así le dolería más.  
Se metió los tres dedos, y al asegurarse de que estaba preparado, se dio la vuelta , y se penetro con el pene de su compañero.  
Era muy grande , así que le costo un poco meterlo asta el fondo , notaba las palpitaciones del pene, y a la vez le rozaba la  
cuerda , y hacia mas difícil moverse. Estaba muy duro y gordo, notaba como algo se metía muy al fondo, cada vez se movía mas  
rápido. Gazelle jadeaba mucho, tenia la cara roja, se sentía muy raro , y a la vez muy bien, y sin darse cuenta de corrió en  
la cara de Burn, que también estaba muy rojo. Eso izo que Burn quisiera correrse , pero no podía, y empezó a suplicarle a  
Gazelle que se parara de mover, y que le dejara correrse.  
-Ahh..mmm!, por..mm..favor..G-gaaze..lle,ahh..ahh,mm,déjame co-correrme,ahh!-dijo Burn como pudo.  
-mm ahh no!, te tendré así,mm asta que explotes de dolor,mm, ahh..-dijo Gazelle, y empezó a moverse mas rápido. El pene de  
Burn estaba muuy rojo, daba la sensación de que iba a explotar, estaba muy duro ,como una piedra , y se notaban las palpitaciones.  
Como la droga todavía no se había pasado, notaba todo lo que le hacia Gazelle con mas sensibilidad.  
Gazelle volvió a correrse, y en esta corrida no mancho la cara de Burn , mancho la suya propia, tragándose su propio semen.  
Miró la cara de Burn, era una cara de dolor, ya no sentía placer, solo dolor, mucho, así que decidió que ya había sido  
suficiente castigo, se levanto , se dio la vuelta. Cuando desató el pene de Burn, salio todo el semen a presión, manchando  
la cara de Gazelle, y mucha parte de su cuerpo, había soltado mucho semen.  
Gazelle se levanto de la cama, chorreaba semen, Burn le miró , pero Gazelle se dirigió al baño para lavarse, le dolía el  
culo pero había merecido la pena.


	4. 4 Una grabación innecesária

grabación innecesária-

Cuando Gazelle salió de la ducha(y ponerse el pijama) se dirijió a su cama, estaba muy contento. Estaba seguro de que no le miraria a la cara en mucho tiempo. Pero cuando se iba a tumbar, fue empujado, Burn se le puso encima , y le dijo al oído:  
-mmmmm... me a encantado, no me esperaba menos de mi amante-dijo Burn con una voz seductora. Gazelle se enrrojeció al escuchar esas palabras.  
-Que!?, tu a-amante, y-yo no soy tu a..amante.-le grito como pudo.  
-Claro que si que lo eres, acabamos de follar como locos,y eso es lo que hacen los amantes-  
-No yo..  
-Ahh?, quieres que lo volvamos ha hacer, así tu culo reconocerá a su amo,...Gazelle , no sabia que eras tan lascivo, me pones mucho-y al decir eso le chupo el cuello. Gazelle no podía reaccionar se había parado paralizado. Después los dos se metieron en sus respectivas camas.  
A la mañana siguiente Gazelle se despertó ,intentó levantarse, pero no puedo, le dolía demasiado el culo. Como era sábado no hacia falta que se levantara pronto, así que se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Miro a Burn, todavía seguía dormido, miro al techo, y vio un especie de cilindro, pensó que podía ser el extintor automático, pero vio que se encontraba al lado. Burn ya se había despertado, estaba tumbado en su cama de lado mirando a Gazelle.  
-Eres muy sexy-le dijo , haciendo que se pusiera ligeramente rojo.  
-Oye.. Burn, que es eso que esta en el techo?-preguntó Gazelle  
-Eso.. eso es la cámara de vigilancia esta en todas las habitaciones.  
-Y.. graba toda la habitación?  
-Si  
-Todo el día?  
-Si  
-Desde que empezaron las clases?  
-Si  
Gazelle se llevo las manos a la cabeza, puso una mirada como de susto, y Burn se atrevió a preguntarle que le pasaba.  
-Porque pones esa cara?  
-Como que "porque", que pasa es que estas tonto?, lo que pasa es que ayer grabaron todo lo que hicimos.  
-...Uhy-dijo Burn con cara de sorpresa-bueno si lo ven no sera culpa mía ,porque al fin y al cabo tu fuiste quien me violo ayer, o es que ya lo as olvidado?  
Gazelle le miro con cara asesina,pero en el fondo tenía razón-No , no me he olvidado.  
-Pues lo siento mucho por ti , pero me parece que te van a echar-dijo Burn entre risas.  
-Qu..? así que vas a dejar que echen a tu amante, eh?-  
-Así que ahora si que somos amantes-dijo Burn con una sonrisa juguetona.  
...Lo importante es borrar esa cinta.  
-Pues si de por si no es fácil, y solo somos dos , y no puedes moverte , ya me dirás tu como lo hacemos.  
-Primero, si que me puedo mover, y segundo, no sera tan fácil de coger.  
-Si solo somos dos si pero..  
-Pero ,que?  
-Se me acaba de ocurrir una forma de conseguirla  
-...

Los dos se vistieron ,y se fueron a el comedor, se sentaron en la mesa donde estaban Hiroto y los demás. Gazelle al sentarse soltó un leve gemido, y rápidamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a Burn.  
-Tio no podías haberte controlado, verdad?-dijo Nepper  
-Ehh no me miréis a si, no he sido yo-se defendió Burn  
-Entonces me estas diciendo que a sido el, ya seguro..-dijo Heat con un tono irónico.  
-Si eso es , el me violo-  
rápidamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a Gazelle  
-Te-tenia mis propias razones-intento defenderse Gazelle-  
-Bueno lo importante no es eso, es que como lo hicimos en el cuarto, necesitamos borrar las grabaciones, y necesitamos ayuda para hacer eso-explico Burn  
-No me extraña que vinierais, era raro que estuvierais los dos juntos al comedor.  
Mientras se dirijan a la sala de vigilancia Heat paró a Gazelle.  
-Oye..Gazelle.. te importaría dejarme lo que usaste para violar a Burn?, si lo conseguiste con eso , seguramente sera muy bueno.  
-Q..? no me digas que piensas hacerlo con alguien?

-Muy bien si me dices quien es te ayudare.  
-..N-ne-nepper-dijo Heat muy enrojecido  
-... jeje, esta bien te ayudare , pero tenemos que borrar lo de las cámaras.  
-Al escucharlo , Heat aceptó.  
Cuando llegaron a la sala de vigilancia establecieron el plan de ataque; Heat y Midorikawua se pondrían enfrente de la puerta para avisar si venia alguien, Nepper y Hiroto borrarían la parte de la cinta donde salían Gazelle y Burn, y estos dos la buscarían.  
A mitad del trabajo se hacerlo un profesor, todos se tuvieron que esconder, y casi lo pillaron, pero al final el plan se cumplió.  
Burn se hacerlo a Gazelle y le susurró  
-La próxima vez que te apetezca follar abisme antes para que lo hagamos en una sala donde no hayan cámaras-al escuchar eso , Gazelle se enrojeció, pero se le paso rápidamente.  
Ahora era turno de Heat , para "conquistar" a Nepper.

* * *

no se que hacer, que creéis que es mejor, contar la historia de "amor" entre Heat y Nepper, o seguir solo con Gazelle y Burn. No se que hacer! por favor darme vuestras opiniones , os lo agradeceré mucho. -_-


	5. 5 Una intención amorosa

INTENCIÓN AMOROSA-

Ahora era turno de Heat y Nepper, Gazelle se dirigió a el patio , ya que era el único sitio del colegio que no tenía cámaras, pero se fueron a un rincón dondo no había nadie, también era llamado " el rincón de los enamorados" porque al estar un poco escondido, las parejas podían pasar su momento amoroso sin que los llegaron Gazelle le dijo que el aria el papel del uke para que viera que es lo que tenia que hacer.  
-Bien , te diré paso a paso lo que tienes que hacer, lo primero es excitarle, así que lo puedes hacer de dos formas,darle un afrodisíaco sin que se entere , o excitarle tu mismo con tu boca y manos-al escuchar eso Heat se enrojeció un poco, lo que provoco una risa en Gazelle.  
-Una vez que este excitado , tienes que enseñarle una parte de tu cuerpo que sea muy sexy y que viéndola , le entren ganas de meter tela asta el fondo, lo entiendes?  
-S..s-si-dijo Heat con vergüenza-y después?  
-Después , jaja , después tienes que penetrarte con su pene, moverte muy rápido asta que se corra dentro y fuera de tu cuerpo y estés lleno de el blanco y viscoso semen de Nepper-le susurro al oído.  
-Y.. luego ..?  
-Luego? ,no se haz lo que te de la gana.-después de decirle eso se fue.  
Heat respiró hondo , sabia lo que tenia que hacer , y lo pensaba poner en practica, solo había que encontrar el momento adecuado.

Al día siguiente Heat se despertó muy pronto , porque sabía que Nepper madrugaba mucho, no era porque fuera su compañero de habitación, porque no lo era , pero como Heat llevaba pillado por Nepper varios años, había investigado todo sobre el.Y gracias a eso habia encontrado su momento ideal.  
Se levanto y se fue a la cafetería, como imaginó Nepper estaba ahí.  
-Buen día Nepper-le saludo Heat  
?ahh! holo Heot-DIJO Nepper con una magdalena en la boca-cuando termino de tragar le dijo-Quieres que te traiga algo?-  
-Si, el menú A, gracias-entonces Nepper se levantó y se fue. Heat había optado por usar el afrodisíaco, era uno que se disolvía en el agua , como era muy fuerte , le costaba un poco hacer efecto, pero eso le ayudaría a llebarle al "rincon de los enamorados".Cuando terminaron de desayunar , Heat le propuso algo.  
-El otro día me encontré una cosa muy rara en el patio-  
-Enserio?, y como era?-  
-mmm bueno , la verdad es que no se describirlo, que te parecería ir con migo a verlo, y como los demás todavía están durmiendo , no ara falta ir a buscarlos.  
-..Vale vamos

Mientras se dirijan a ese lugar, Nepper empezó a sentirse extraño, y Heat se dio cuenta.  
-Muy bien , donde esta esa cosa rara-dijo intentando disimular lo que el afrodisíaco le había provocado.  
-No hay ninguna cosa rara , me lo e inventado todo  
-MM, entonces para que me as traído aquí?-  
Al hacerle esa pregunta Heat se dio la vuelta, ya que estaba de espaldas a el, le empujó contra la pared , y le puso la mano en sus partes, estaba muy duro, pero que que le izo ponerse a cien , fue cuando le dijo.  
-Para vi-o-lar-te -esas palabras las dijo despacio muy despacio, para que entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo , y de la forma mas erótica quito el cinturón y se lo ató a Nepper en los brazos, para que no los desabrocho el pantalón, y se lo bajó.Cuando estaba solo en boxers, empezó a tocar la puntita el pene , y lamerlo ligeramente, al sentirlo Nepper soltó un leve gemido. Heat estaba como hipnotizado, era muy consciente de lo que hacia, y de hecho era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero no daba esa impresió bajó los boxers y le comío el pene de golpe, era bastante grande, así que no le cabió entero en la boca,movía la cabeza muy rápido, metiendo y sacando el miembro de su compañ corrió si previo avisó, y ademas empujo la cabeza de Heat hacia delante para que se lo tragara todo, pero no puedo, y vio como se le escapaba parte de su semen por la fue la gota que colmo el baso, Nepper no lo aguanto más , empujó a Heat contra el suelo y le penetró de una vez, como no se había preparado , y ademas era su primera vez , le dolió mucho , pero estaba muy contento de que hicieran esas cosas, así que pudo soportarlo. Estuvieron haciendo el amor durante dos largas horas, y cuando terminaron , Heat se desmayó.

Se despertó en su cuartó, Nepper lo había llevado a su cuarto, y le había curado la herida, mas bien le limpió la sangre que había provocado.  
-Que hago aquí?  
-Te e traído yo, te desmayastes en el patio después de que hiciéramos,...eso ya sabes, a y también te he curado las heridas.  
Heat le sonrió lo más tierno que pudo, se acercó a el y le dijo.  
-Perdona por haberte obligado ha hacer eso  
-No pasa nada, sabes yo también tenia ganas de hacerlo con tigo,..bueno porque...te quiero.-se acercó a Heat y le dio un abrazo.  
-Nepper yo también te quiero!-se sonrieron y se dieron un dulce beso, no fue muy profundo, pero suficiente para los dos.  
No les importaba que lo hubieran grabado las cámaras, porque estaban enamorados.

-Novios?-dijo Hiroto  
-Sip- dijeron Heat y Neper a la vez  
-Pues no os pongáis ha hacer sandeces delante nuestro-dijo Burn  
-Como haces tu con Gazelle; agarrarle del culo, susurrarle cosas pervertidas al oido , hacerle chupetones ..,y ese tipo de cosa?, vale no lo aremos delante vuestro-rió Heat  
-HEAT!-le grito Gazelle muy rojo  
-Bueno, de todas formas nos gustaría saber si aceptáis nuestra relación y que si no os molesta-dijo Nepper serio  
-Nop claro que no , y estoy seguro de que los demais opinan lo mismo-dijo midorikawa sonriente, a lo que los demás aceptaron.-Pues ya que sois novio, y Gazelle y Burn son amantes, podríamos hacer una orgía!  
-NI LO PIENSES-dijeron todos al unisono.


	6. 6 Un rumor peligroso-parte 1

rumor peligroso-

PRIMERA PARTE

Se había acabado la clase , y era la hora de comer, a Gazelle no le apetecía nada ir a comer a la cafetería , porque Burn le estaría tocando el culo todo el rato, aunque en realidad , ya se lo tocaba en clases, en la clase domestica(la clase donde te enseñan a cocinar),les pusieron juntos, y como están en una mesa alta no se les veía mas que la parte de arriba del cuerpo. Así que la mayor parte de la clase se la pasaron "jugando", un juego en el que el objetivo de Burn era hacer gemir a Gazelle , y este evitarlos, obviamente gano Gazelle , tenia bastante aguante si se trataba de ponerse en ridículo delante de la gente, a lo que Burn se enfado un poco, así que ejecuto su brillante plan, a la hora del almuerzo, la que era justo después de la hora de gimnasia, Gazelle se encontraba en la ducha, y Burn le saco una foto desnudo con el móvil para hacerle chantaje.

UNAS HORAS ANTES:  
-Hola Gazelle, que tal en la ducha?-pregunto Burn  
-MMM...bien..-dijo Gazelle mientras se secaba el cuerpo  
-Si ya veo que estabas disfrutando mucho el agua corriendo por tus musculo-dijo Burn mirando su móvil  
Gazelle se giró e intento quitarle el móvil, pero no pudo, y quedo inmóvil agarrado por los brazos.  
-Que quieres..?  
-Esto-dijo enseñándole un vibrador  
-Uhg..vale-dijo Gazelle tragando silaba

AHORA:  
Por otra de las cosas que tampoco quería ir a la cafetería , es porque tenia que levantarse , y notaría mas el vibrador, pero parecía que no tenia opción, si no se levantaba , Burn subía mas la velocidad,así que tenia que hacer todo lo que quisiera.  
Cuando llegaron a la cafetería , tubo que hacer todo su esfuerzo por no soltar un gemido delante de los demás. Burn se burla de el , y este no podía hacer nada.  
-Verdad que te encanta mi pene y que lo chupas siempre en clase- le dijo mientras subía la potencia  
-Pero que dices tío , que estamos comiendo-dijo Hiroto intentando olvidarse de aquella imagen  
-S..s..s-si-dijo Gazelle lo mas bajo que pudo  
-Que? no te oigo-dijo Burn mientras subía la potencia  
-Uhg ,si-dijo Gazelle rojo  
-MAS ALTO-le ordenó Burn  
-AHHMM, SII!-grito Gazelle entre espasmos.  
Todos los que estaban en la mesa se habían enrojecido al contemplar esa escena, cuando Midorikawa reacciono.  
-Ejjnn , bueno yo me voy yendo-dijo mientras recogía sus cosas  
-Te acompaño!-insistió Hiroto, a lo que los dos desaparecieron.  
-Nosotros nos vamos yendo -dijo Nepper nervioso  
-Eh? tan pronto?, no queréis jugar un poco con mi juguete-al decir eso , le cogió por la cara y le dio un beso profundo , largo y con lengua.  
-N-no gracias-dijo Heat  
Se fueron mientras veían como Gazelle y Burn se comían a besos. Burn se apartó de Gazelle, dejando un ilito de saliva de los dos colgando.  
-Ya va siendo hora de que nosotros pasamos de las pre-eliminares.  
Los dos se levantaron y se fueron a sus saltaron las clases de la tarde y se tiraron la mayor parte de esta en la habitación, cuando terminaron, naturalmente , Gazelle le echño la bronca a Burn.  
-Eres un idiota imbécil pervertido violador  
-Guau soy todas esas cosas?, pero te a gustado, no puedo dejar de pensar en tu cara de lujuria mientras lo hacíamos-dicho eso Gazelle le miro con odio, Burn sabía que eso no era bueno-Bale ,bale lo siento no lo volveré a hacer.  
-Si lo entiendes entonces sal de la habitación  
-E porque?-dijo Burn un poco molesto  
-Por que me voy a duchar y no quiero que estés dentro mientras lo haga  
-Neee, no quieres que me duche con tigo?  
-FUERA-le gritó Gazelle  
-Vale no te pongas así-Burn salio de la habitación , pero no con muchas ganas, por que el también estaba cansado, ya que la mayor parte del trabajo lo hacia siempre el.  
-Maldito alvino mandón-murmuró Burn  
Mientras andaba por el patio , se dio cuenta de que había mucha gente que murmuraba cosas cuando el pasaba , o que las chicas le miraban con tristeza y que ya no acercaban a el como lo solían hacer antes, que le pasaba? , no era el mismo playboy de siempre?, eran preguntas que se hacia mientras caminaba, tenia que solucionarlo , y muy pronto.  
Mientras volvía a su habitación , se encontró con Hiroto.  
-Oye tío, sabes hay rumores sobre ti..  
-Ya me había enterado..  
-Y sobre Gazelle..  
-Que sobre los dos?, que es lo que dicen los rumores?  
-Dicen que Burn y Gazelle de la habitación 234 son amantes , y también se dice que si te acercas a su puerta se pueden oír gemidos, y te da suerte en la vida sexual  
-Mmm  
-Bueno lo ultimo es una chorrada , pero como algún profesor se entere que folláis , os pueden echar del colegio, tenéis que evitar ese rumor lo mas pronto posible, o si no ya sabes quien se acabará enterando.

* * *

hola aquí kasumi , vale se que no a sido el mejor de todos ,pero últimamente ando un poco liada y me falta imaginación

espero que no os decepcione mucho


	7. 7 Natsiko Kutsuyami

Kutsuyami

Era martes , a la hora de comer , y como todos los días , nos sentamos todos en la misma mesa.

-mmm,sabis qu?-dijo midorikawa comiendo una alita.  
-ni sabemos ni te entendemos, habla cuando ayas tragado-le dijo Hiroto de una manera fría(algo que era inusual en el)  
-...bueno, he oído que va ha llegar una chica nueva, y por lo visto esta muy buena  
-como de buena-pregunto el pervertido de Burn  
-oye Burn, no seas idiota, que tu ya tienes a Gazelle-le hecho la bronca Heat  
-pero..-se quejo Burn  
-no si por mi mejor así , haber si me deja ya en paz-dijo fríamente Gazelle(esto no era nada raro en el)  
-jaja!Gazelle ya no te quiere , te ha apartado como a la mierda-dijo Nepper con un tono burlón.  
-NOOOO GAZELLE QUE YO TE QUIERO MUCHOOOOOO-dijo mientras se agarraba a la cintura de este.  
Gazelle se atraganto cuando escucho lo que le dijo-krr kkr(tosiendo)que-querer!-dijo mientra se empezaba a enrojecer  
-claro que si, o es que quieres que te lo demuestre dándote mas amor por las noches-dijo Burn de forma lasciva mientras le cogía de la cara a Gacelle con la intención de darle un beso.  
PUNN(un golpe)-Burn eres un completo idiota-dicho eso, se levanto de la mesa y se fue  
-Burn eres un idiota, ya la as buleto a cagar-le dijo Hiroto  
-eeh!  
-Bueno volviendo al tema de la chica...dicen que es de América y que se a mudado a Japón.-aclaro Midorikawa  
-de América,...dicen que las americanas tienen muy buenas delanteras..-Hiroto  
-y traseras..-dijo Heat inconscientemente , cuando se dio cuanta se puso totalmente rojo y le pidió perdón a Nepper.  
-pero porque te disculpas si no le as pegado-dijo Midorikawa  
Hiroto le miro-déjalo es cosa del amor-suspiro Hiroto  
-amor..-susurro Midorikawa  
Midorikawa se levantó de la mesa , y se dirigió a su cuarto.  
-bueno yo me voy, adiós..-y dicho eso desapareció  
-parecía un poco triste, le abra pasado algo?-pregunto Heat  
-no lo se-respondió Nepper  
Hiroto no dijo nada, solo observó como desaparecía Midorikawa. Al día siguiente, la chica nueva apareció , se llamaba Natsiko Kutsuyami, le había tocado en la clase 2-D, en la ,misma que en la que estaban Hiroto y Midorikawa. La verdad es que era muy guapa, tenia el pelo blanco-gris, le llegaba asta la mitad de la espalda, tenia unos ojos muy grandes y de color azul claro, eran tan claros cono el agua tranquila del mar o el cielo en un día soleado, no era muy alta, media 1.57, como Hiroto había dicho tenia unas buenas delanteras, tenia la piel un poco morena, en si misma era bastante sexy, y cuando hablaba, era lo mejor, tenia la voz y el encanto de una sirena, Midorikawa no podía apartar la vista de ella. Se sentó un par se mesas delante de el, se paso toda la clase mirándola , y no prestaba atención(aunque eso tampoco era raro). Cuando se acabo la clase , se fue corriendo hacia su sitio, quería hablar con ella por todos los medios posibles, Hiroto vio a Midorikawa en la puerta para irse, le iba a decir que le esperara, pero no puedo llegar a terminar la frase , porque este se había ido con la nueva.  
-Midorikawa...-susurro Hiroto

Cuando estaban en la calle, Midorikawa le convenció para ser su guía ,para conocer la ciudad(en realidad quería pasar mas tiempo con ella, era muy obvio y la chica no era tonta.)  
-así que te llamas Midorikawa Ryuuji-dijo Natsiko  
-si así me llaman-contesto Midorikawa  
-pues a mi me llaman Natsiko Kutsuyami-rió ella, a lo que Mirodikawa se sonrojo un poco  
-ya lo sabia..-le sonrió  
-te puedo llamar Mido-chan?-al escucharlo se quedo como envovado, asta que Natsiko le despertó  
-ehh, despierta-le gritaba  
-eh? a si que puedes, jeje  
-kyyaa que bien ,y tu puedes llamarme Natsi-chan-los dos sonrieron  
Cuando Midorikawa había terminado de enseñarle la ciudad ,se presto voluntario a llevarla a casa, porque según el"uno no se puede fiar de la gente por la noche", a lo que ella aceptó.Una vez que se encontraban delante de la casa:  
-Bueno ya hemos llegado-dijo Midorikawa  
-si..-dijo Natsiko con cara de pena  
-mm? que te pasa, porque pones esa cara?-dijo preocupado  
-porque yo quiero estar mas con mido-chan, no quiero separarme de ti!-y al decir eso se abrazó a Midorikawa , apretando sus pechos contra su pecho  
-naa, p-pero, no veremos mañana-dijo intentado disimular su enrojecimiento  
-de verdad-le miro con cara de cachorrito perdido, a lo que Midorikawa acepto  
-mm si  
-nyyaa que bien-Natsiko se acerco a su cara , junto sus labios contra los de el y se unieron en un profundo beso-asta mañana mido-chan-dijo cuando se separaron  
-si..-dijo atontado Midorikawa  
Midorikawa reacciono , pero para cuando se quiso dar cuenta Natsiko ya se había ido, así que se fue a su casa  
-Midorikawa...-dijo Hiroto, escondido detrás de un árbol.

En casa de Natsiko:  
-Bien otro que ya a caído , dentro de poco sera mio-rió con malicia Natsiko.


	8. 8 Un rumor Peligroso-parte 2

hola aquí kasumi, perdón por haber tardado tanto, como dije en AiR, tuve una semana muy agitada, espero que me perdonéis.

* * *

Burn se paseaba por los pasillos, cada vez la gente murmuraba mas, y las chicas rezaban por que los rumores no fueran verdad. Burn estaba empezando a artarse de eso. Lo que fue la gota que colmo el baso fue que a la entrada de la clase ninguna chica se le acercara, ese solía ser el mejor momento para las chicas, para acercarse a el. A si que para que eso no cambiara les guiño un ojo y les mando un beso a todas las chicas que le miraban, a lo que estas fueron corriendo hacia el abrazándole y gritando a su lado.  
-AHHHGG ya sabia yo que Burn-sama no podía ser gay, nos quiere demasiado-dijo una choca entusiasmada. Al escuchar eso , a Burn se le ocurrió una idea, tenia que salir con una chica para que esos rumores se deshicieran, y así lo hizo. Cogió a las chica mas guapa que puedo ver , y la llevo a la parte trasera de la escuela.  
-Burn-sama, estoy muy contenta de que nos vuelva a querer a todas, yo sabia que no era gay y-no pudo terminar la frase, porque Burn la corto dando un beso. La chica se quedo sin saber que decir, estaba completamente cosas estaban saliendo como lo esperaba, porque como lo había pensado, había chicas escondidas detrás de cada árbol y de cada seto. Con esto se acabarían los rumores.  
-Dime, te gustaría ser mi novia?-a aquella chica casi le daba un ataque.  
-...AAAAAAHHHHHH SSIII!-empezó a gritar y a pegar saltitos todo el rato, Burn odiaba que gritaran tan alto , así que le dio otro beso.  
-Si quieres que salgamos tienes que dejar de gritar-le dijo con la sonrisa mas bonita que sabia poner, a lo que la chica acepto. Cuando estos dos se fueron con la mano cogida, todas la chicas empezaron a llorar y agritar de lo enfadadas y tristes que estaban , por no haber sido elegidas.

Ya llevaban una semana saliendo, y Gazelle actuaba un poco raro, no hablaba para nada con Burn , y le ignoraba completamente, pero cuando los demás le preguntaban que le pasaba ,este decía que nada.  
-Oye tío, estas rarisimo-de dijo Nepper  
-No es verdad-se defendía Gazelle  
-No sera que estas celoso porque Burn te haya cambiado cor una chica-le pregunto Midorikawa  
-Mira , Burn y yo no eramos nada , así que no me a podido cambiar, y me importa una puta mierda que tenga novia o novio-les dijo enfadado  
-Vale tío tranquilo-le dijo Hiroto  
-Hablando del rey de Francia, mirad quien esta hay-dijo Heat mirando hacia donde se encontraba Burn.  
-Bueno yo me voy que he quedado con una preciosidad-dijo Midorikawa sonriendo  
...Midorikawa-dijo Hiroto muy triste para sus adentros.  
-Hola a todos-dijo Burn mientras se sentaba en la mesa, estaba con su novia, la que se sentó entra Burn y Gazelle  
-Me llamo Akane Lakatoyi, encantada de conoceros-dijo la chica sonriendo.  
-Encantado guapa-dijo Nepper, a lo que Heat se puso un poco triste  
-Yo soy H-HEAT,BUAAA-salio corriendo mientra lloraba, y Nepper le seguía. La chica les miraba con cara de no saber que pasaba.  
-Yo soy Hiroto-dijo con una sonrisa  
-...-todos esperaban a que Gazelle se presentara pero lo único que hacia era darle la espalda a aquella chica.  
-Este idiota no hablador es Gazelle-dijo Burn un poco molesto. Al escuchar eso Gazelle se cabreo aun mas de lo que estaba, se giro hacia la chica y le dijo.  
-Oye niñata te puedes ir, me estas molestando-le dijo Gazelle con una sonrisa aterradora. La chica no tardo en reaccionar y se fue.  
-No te vallas estera- se pidió Burn  
-No pasa nada Burn-sama, demás tengo cosas que hacer-le dijo la chica inventando una excusa.  
-Vale..-dijo mientras se giraba hacia Gazelle-pero tu eres tonto!-Burn  
-Cállate!, me voy-dijo Gazelle ignorando por completo a Burn.  
-Pero que le pasa-  
-...Tío eres muy lento-dijo Hiroto mientras se levantaba-no se te a pasado por la cabeza que este celoso, al fin y al cabo el era como tu novio, y sin alisarlo empiezas a salir con una chica-le explico Hiroto  
-Pero lo hice por el rumor-se protegió Burn  
-Pero y el , lo sabe?-al decir eso , se dio la vuelta saliendo corriendo de la cafetería. Se dio cuenta en ese instante, era muy probable que Gazelle no se hubiera enterado de los rumores, y que para el esto fuera como una ruptura, una indicación de que se fuera a la mierda porque no le quería mas.  
-Gazelle...-dijo con los ojos ligeramente corriendo de la cafetería , le busco por todo el colegio, y al fin le encontró, estaba en el llamado "pino del llanto" porque era hay donde la gente solía pasar sus malos ratos, ya que no se oía nada alrededor. Vio a Gazelle, estaba dormido, y con unas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos, Burn se acerco lentamente para no despertarlo, se sentó a su lado, y le beso la sentir eso Gazelle se despertó, intento marcharse , pero Burn le agarro del brazo , tirandole hacia el, y le dio otro beso en los labios , este beso no era muy profundo,ni largo,ni de los mejores que había dado, pero representaba todo lo que sentía Burn hacia Gazelle, y eso era lo que importaba. Se separaron, Gazelle empezó a soltar lagrimas y a besar mas a Burn, a lo que este le contestaba con caricias, y así fue como terminaron teniendo una tarde muy unidos.  
-Pensaba que ya no me querías-Gazelle  
-Siempre te he querido-Burn  
-Entonces , porque empezaste a salir con es chica?-  
-Porque había rumores sobre lo nuestro , y si los adultos se enteraban , nos separarían para siempre-  
-Burn..-  
-Si?-  
-Te amo-  
-Yo también te amo Gazelle-

Pasaron toda la tarde tumbados uno sobre el otro, fue uno de los momentos que se quedarían grabados en las memorias de los dia siguiente Burn corto con aquella chica, y esta no se lo tomo muy bien, pero habían desecho los rumores, y eso era lo que importaba.  
-Ya veo que ya as cortado con aquella chica-le dijo Hiroto  
-Eh? como lo sabes?-pregunto Burn  
-Tienes una marca de mano en toda la cara-le dijo Heat  
-Bueno no importa, ahora puedo estar con Gazelle-dijo mientras se acercaba a el  
-Suéltame, tengo que descansar, llevo toda la semana "trabajando" sabes-le dijo Gazelle mientras se separaba de el  
-Pero...-dijo Burn triste. Gazelle le miro.  
-Pero esta bien que hallas cortado con aquella chica-después de decir eso , le dio un pequeño beso y se fue a su cuarto.

* * *

hola otra vez, lose lose lose...es demasiado empalagoso, pero que se le va ha hacer me a salido así, espero que os haya gustado a todos

review? :D


	9. 9 La cruda realidad

hola hola! siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero es que me da pereza, ya sabéis que soy una vaga , y sino leéis mi perfil, en fin este sera el ultimo capitulo empalagoso, los demás serán mas tipo violación.

Espero que os guste

Pensamientos entre** , ala a disfrutar.

* * *

- La cruda realidad-

Midorikawa se encontraba en el patio buscando a Natsiko, como no la veía , se recorrió todo el instituto buscándola, al final la encontró , estaba sentada en un banco , escuchando música, tenia los ojos cerrados, a Midorikawa le pareció la chica mas guapa que había visto en su vida. Se lleno de valor y se sentó a su lado.  
-Hola Natsiko-le dijo

-Que tal?  
-...-ella no le contestaba , y estaba pensando a pensar que le entaba ignorando  
*bien se esta poniendo nervioso*  
-Bueno, yo quería decirte, que bueno...me..gustas mucho, y si querrías salir con migo-le dijo ligeramente rojo, ella ni siquiera le miraba ,aunque sabia lo que le había dicho.  
-Ah hola Mido-chan, perdona me habías dicho algo importante?, es que tenia los cascos puestos y no te había oído-le dijo con una escuchar eso Midorikawa se desanimo mucho.  
-No, nada ...importante  
-A pues bien, bueno Mido-chan, me voy a clase , nos vemos-pero antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla. Dejando le totalmente rojo.  
*a sido fácil*  
-AHH Natsiko...-decía embobado Midorikawa-seguro que me quiere.  
Cuando despertó de sueño de amor, vi que Hiroto se acercaba desde legos, así que le saludo.  
-Holaaaa Hirotooo-le dijo muy contento.  
-Hola, te veo contento-le dijo sonriendo  
-Sip, Natsiko me acaba de dar un beso, estoy seguro que le gusto-dijo alegremente, a lo que Hiroto solo bajo la mirada.  
Mnn? Te pasa algo?- le pregunto inocentemente  
-...-dijo en bajo Hiroto  
-Que as dicho, no te he oído  
-EH DICHO QUE ESA ZORRA DE NATSIKO NO TE QUIERE, SOLO ESTA JUGANDO CON TIGO.  
-Que eso no es posible- le dijo un poco nervioso.  
-Escucha Midorikawa, mientra venia hacia aquí e visto a Natsiko con otro chico, y me he acercado a oír lo que decían.

FLASHBACK:

-Hola Na-chan  
-Hola  
-Que tal con tu juguete?  
-Jajaja que nombre mas apropiado. Bien esta colado por mi, incluso me a pedido salir, pero he hecho como si no le ollere, y cuando le he preguntado que que me había dicho, se le a quedado una cara de pringado, a sido buenisimo, tenias que haberlo visto.  
-Pero si haces eso no se enfadara con tigo?  
-No porque luego le he dado un beso  
-EHHH un beso, pero todos tus besos son míos-de dijo mientras le agarraba a darle un beso  
-Nooo, le he dado uno en la mejilla, y se le a quedado una cara  
-Jajaja que bueno, seguro que piensa que le gustas  
-Pues mejor para mi, así hace lo que yo quiera.  
-Jajaja-los dos a la vez

Fin del FLASHBACK:

-Qu..., no puede ser , seguro que no era ella, jajaja..-rió nervioso. Hiroto se enfado , y le llevo a un callejón fuera del instituto.  
-Pero Hiroto que haces que empiezan las clases.  
-CÁLLATE

Cuando llegaron tiro a Midorikawa al suelo de la esquina, le quito los pantalones, y le penetro duramente.  
-AHHH! Hiroto para duele mucho.  
-Que como quieres que pare, si cada vez que empujo mas hacia tu interior tu culo me pide mas.  
-AHHH AHHH POR FAVOR HIROTOO  
-Que pasa ,es que no crees que te lo este haciendo bien, debería empujar mas fuerte.  
-AHHHHHHGGG-grito Midorikawa de dolor-si lo creo, lo hace bien por favor para.  
-Así que ahora me crees eh? , y cuando te decía lo de aquella zorra no,verdad?  
-AHHHG AHGGG Y-YOO AHHGG  
-Tu nada solo me tienes que desear a mi , solo a mi a nadie mas-dijo corriéndose dentro del cuerpo de el otro.  
-A AA AHAAAAGHAHDHFH-grito de dolor- lo siento- dijo antes de desmallarse.  
Hiroto salio de su interior, tenia toda la entrada desangrada-no Midorikawa-fue lo único que salio de sus labios al ver eso.

EN CASA DE HIROTO:

Midorikawa abrió los ojos , esta en una habitación que no conocía, movió la cabeza, y vio a Hiroto.  
-Donde estoy?-le pregunto  
-Estas en mi casa- le respondió  
-Por que?  
-Pues porque te desmallaste...-dijo apenado, te he curado todas las heridas, y te he puesto uno de mis pijamas-le explico.  
-...Gracias  
-Lo siento mucho, no se que me paso, perdí el control.  
-No, tenias razón , esa chica no me quiere, y yo no me quería dar cuenta, si no fuera por ti aun seguiría detrás de ella.  
-Midorikawa...yo-dijo un poco nervioso, pero al ver la mirada sonriente de Midorikawa , supo que no estaba todo perdido-Yo te quiero, quieres salir con migo?  
Al oír eso Midorikawa empezó a soltar lagrima, se levanto de la cama , y le abrazo-Si quiero , claro que quiero,desde la primera vez que te vi, me gustaste, pero como pensé que solo podíamos ser amigos, intente enamorarme de otra persona-los dos se miraron,y se unieron en un profundo beso.  
-Mirokawa, voy ha hacerte el amor-le dijo serio  
-Claro adelante soy todo tuyo  
Pasaron varias horas asta que terminaron, como ya era muy tarde, decidió quedarse en casa de Hiroto .  
Al día siguiente, se fueron al instituto de la mano, mucha gente le miraron, pero no les importaba, al llegar se encontraron con Burn y Gazelle.  
-No sabia que leías el periódico- le dijo Hiroto  
-Y no lo hago, pero esto es interesante- le dijo  
-A y que pone?-le pregunto Midorikawa.  
-Cada vez hay mas adolescentes que mantienen relaciones a plena luz del día, y sin seguridad, y aparece vuestra foto.-les dijo enseñándoles el periódico.  
-QUE?-dijeron los dos a la vez.  
-Haber si tenéis mas cuidado-les dijo a modo de advertencia.  
-Te duele mucho'-le pregunto sin rodeos Gazelle a Midorikawa  
-EHH por que me preguntas eso?-le pregunto nervioso  
-Pues porque en la foto sales con cara de sufrimiento, y Hiroto con cara de asesino, mira-le dijo señalando su cara, a lo que este se puso muy rojo.  
-Te duele a ti?-le pregunto a oído.  
-Por que deveria dolerme'-  
-Pues porque Hiroto me a contado que Burn le ha explicado como te lo hace, para que luego el me lo haga igual a mi.-al decir eso, el albino se puedo totalmente rojo.  
-EH Gacelle te pasa algo?, estas muy rojo-le dijo inocentemente Burn.  
-Eres un idiota-le dijo enfadado, para luego irse  
-Pero por que?-le dijo molesto Burn mientras le seguía  
-Que le as dicho'-le pregunto Hiroto a Midorikawa  
-Que Burn te a contado como se lo hace  
-Pero no es verdad  
-Ya pero Gazelle no lo sabe.  
-JAJAJA- de dijo cogiendole otra vez de la mano.

* * *

hola otra vez, espero que os aya gustado , dejadme muchos reviews que me hace mucha ilusión porfa, bueno y como había dicho antes este sera el ultimo empalagoso.

REVIEW?:D


	10. 10 Escapada de emergencia

Oliii^^^cuanto tiempo no? cuanto a pasado?, un mes casi. ya lo siento, pero bueno que le voy ha hacer. Estoy muy agradecida a todos los que están ahí aguantándome, y perdonándome cuando tardo mil años. A todos los que dejáis comentarios, os quiero, y los que no los dejáis también, aunque podíais dejarlos... DISFRUTAD:)

* * *

Naguno estaba en la calle, se estaba saltando las clases de la tarde, no tenia muchas ganas de hacer nada. Se dio largos paseos , para pasar el rato. Muchas chicas intentaron ligar con el, pero no las hacia caso, eso era raro en el. Se fue al gimnasio, aunque no tenia la edad, su padre era amigo del propietario, así que le dejaba tiro ahí toda la tardes. Cuando era de noche decidió volver, ya era tarde, y suzuno lo estaría esperando. Llego a su cuarto, pero no le vio, así que lo buco por todos los lados, al final le encontró, estaba en la azotea, fumando.  
-No sabia que fumabas-le dijo  
-Pues ahora ya lo sabes-dijo sin más.  
-Jjaja, que haces aquí?-le pregunto Naguno sentándose a su lado.  
-Que crees que hago?-le dijo como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.-Intento descansar un poco.  
-Descansar de que?  
-...De los Hiroto tu pene es el mejor clavármelo mas adentro, ahahaha...y de los...aamm Nepper eres el mejor, aahh ahaa, a si Heat tu culo me pide que le des más,mmg,mmgg...y lo mejor de todo es que los cuatro están compenetrados a la hora de correrse. Me duele la cabeza sabes.  
-Yaa.. yo tampoco e podido dormir mucho estas semanas.  
-Mucho?, pero si no hemos dormido nada, es más ayer nos pasamos jugando a las cartas toda la noche.  
-pff  
-pff  
-a donde as ido esta tarde?-pregunto suzuno.  
-a un gimnasio-  
-Pero no tienes edad para ir a uno-  
-Ni tu para fumar y bien que lo haces.-le dijo naguno cogiendo el cigarrillo.  
-Que haces idiota!-suzuno intento impedir que le tirara el cigarrillo, pero no pudo.  
-No quiero que contraigas cáncer antes de follar.

Se quedaron un rato mirando a las estrellas, ninguno decía nada, era..un poco raro. Asta que Naguno se acordó de algo.  
-Sabes, cuando estaba volviendo, vi que acababan de terminar el nuevo hotel del centro, y que a los primeros 100 clientes, no les cobraban.  
-Y que?-dijo suzuno sin quitar la mirada del cielo.  
-No te gustaría ir a comprobar como de bueno es?-dijo con cara lujuriosa.  
-Eres un idiota, pero llevo mucho estrés encima, y necesito liberarme.  
-Claro.  
Intentaron escapar, pero no fue fácil, primero, les pillo una profesora, así que Naguno, tubo que usar sus dotes para ligar, para convencerla que les dejara ir, y sorprendentemente funciono, y segundo , el segurata tenia ordenes de no dejar salir a nadie, como era gay, suzuno uno sus dotes eróticas, para convencerlo , de que les dejaran salir. Pero le coto una poco más de tiempo de lo que pensaba. El tipo, estaba viendo una revista erótica, y estaba erecto, así que Suzuno tubo que chupársela, para que el le diera algo a cambio, pero como lo tenia bastante grande se atraganto barias veces, y no podía comérsela entera. Pero al final consiguió lo que quería.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, hubo algún que otro pervertido borracho, que les miraba con cara lujuriosa, asta hubo alguno que les pregunto cuanto valían. Por supuesto que a ese Suzuno le dejo cao.

Al llegar, miraron el hotel, era enorme, y los dos se quedaron embobados,pero si por fuera era grande por dentro..., no comnts. Tendria más de mil habitaciones, enorme si, no había otra palabra que lo definiera. Cuando se acercaron a pedir una llave, el recepcionista les miro con mala cara.  
-Los niños no pueden entrar-dijo  
-Pero esto no es un hotel de amor?-pregunto Naguno con una sonrisa picara  
-Por eso-le respondió recepcionista.  
-O vamos, no nos vas a dejar entrar?, ya sabes los 100 primeros no pagan.  
-Eso no es valido para los menores.  
Naguno seguía intentando convencer al hombre de que les dejara pasar, pero no lo conseguía, así que Suzuno se estaba empezando a cansar.  
-Oiga-dijo Suzuno harto de todo.  
-Mire, tengo 16 años, soy menor, fumo bebo y follo, y ademas los cuatro chavales que tengo a los dos lados de la habitación, no dejan de follar, y no puedo dormir, y para colmo se me han metido sus gemidos en la cabeza, estoy muy harto de todo, quiero follar con este chico, la tiene enorme, seguramente más grande que la suya y la mía juntas, es la mejor del mundo, quiero que me la clave, y ahora viene y nos dice que no podemos entrar porque somos menores?, anda no me toque los pies.-dijo suzuno, se notaba que lo tenia que echar hombre no sabía que decir, se había quedado en blanco, le dio las llaves y se fueron.  
-Valla con los niños de hoy en día.Más grande que e la de los dos juntos?,...

Fueron literalmente corriendo a la habitación. No cerraron ni la puerta cuando entraron, se quitaron la ropa, y Suzuno se puso en cuatro. Naguno iba a prepararle, pero este se negó.  
-Métemela ya joder-le dijo Suzuno ya sin poder aguantar más.  
-Hoy estas muy animado, me a puesto muy caliente lo que decías, voy a darte más fuerte que nunca.-dijo metiendola. Suzuno , no podía más que gritar de placer, unos gritos que se oían por todo el hotel.  
-AHH...AHAHA.. MASS SSII, AAA ASI SII AHH..AHAA.-gritaba Suzuno con todas sus fuerzas.  
-Aaa Suzuno, tu culo es el mejor, me pide que te la meta más adentro. Así siguieron , por cinco largas horas. Cortas para ellos dos, pero largas para los que lo escuchaban. Cuando terminaron , estaban los dos muy cansados, naturalmente, Suzuno el que más, pero Naguno también había bajado algunos kilitos. Se querían quedar para descansar, pero si lo hacían, tendrían un buen problema cuando volviesen. Le devolvieron al recepcionista la llave y se fueron.

Mientras caminaban había silencio, los dos estaban muy cansados. Asta que Naguno Intento romper el hielo.  
-No sabia que te gustaba tanto mi pene-le dijo al oído.  
-Cállate.  
-Te gusta que te lo meta muy adentro eh?-le volvió a preguntar chupándole la oreja. Suzuno se limito a no contestar y andar más rápido, pero Naguno puedo contemplar el sonrojo que llevaba.

No tuvieron problemas para entrar, y para la sorpresa de los dos, ya no oían ruidos.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Últimamente estoy un poco seca, para los que leen el AiR, ya tengo todos los ocs. preparados, y ya tengo decidido, todo, lo único que falta es escribir el siguiente cap.,no tardara mucho.

Y volviendo a este teman Una estancia muy tentadora, solo tendrá dos capítulos más, lo se es cortito , pero que le voy ha hacer.

Espero que comentéis:)


End file.
